The proposed work will involve a) fusion of normal and Gaucher's diseased skin fibroblasts and measurement of the effect of cytoplasmic mixing on the enzymatic defect b) development of a zonal rotor technique for isolating specific nerve ending fractions and c) measurement of trans-cellular desialylation effects in cultured fibroblasts.